This specification relates to testing set top appliance boxes.
A set-top box can display output to a television screen or to another display device. The set-top box can receive a source signal and can display content based on the source signal on the display device. The set-top box can display an interactive application on the display device. A user can interact with the interactive application, such as with a remote control device. The set-top box can execute the application, receive user input, and display particular user interfaces on the display device based on the received user input.